Une vie normale après la guerre
by Liyly
Summary: La guerre est finie. Le monde se reconstruit. Venez prendre des nouvelles des combattants via les pensées de Harry. Fic en 2 partis : une première un peu triste sur les morts et la guerre , la deuxième sur Teddy. Romance: HP/HG.
1. Le cimetière

**Disclaimer: tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Note : Voila encore une nouvelle histoire en 2 petits chapitres. Je sais je devrais écrire les 3 dernier chapitres/OS d'un dernier souffle mais là je n'ai pas trop l'inspiration. La deuxième partie de cette histoire est déjà écrite, après il faut juste que je me rappelle de la poster, et je suis sûre que quelques reviews m'aideraient beaucoup ( non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est une nouvelle sorte de pense-bête ! )**

* * *

Harry se promenait dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il avait vaincu. Il était enfin libre.

Ces quelques derniers mois avaient été de la folie. Entre se remettre de la bataille, pleureur et enterrer tous les morts, toutes les interviews…. Peu à peu tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Chacun se rendait enfin compte que la guerre était finie. Voldemort et tous ses sbires ne risquaient plus d'attaquer. Les gens avaient été en folie après la victoire d'Harry. Pour être honnête il n'avait pas vraiment eu de moments libres. Mais presque quatre mois était passés maintenant. Les sorciers reprenaient leurs habitudes. Et appréciaient de vivre dans un monde de paix.

Évidemment pour ceux qui se sont battus ce n'était pas tout à fait la même histoire. Comment oublier le combat ? Comment oublier la destruction partielle de Poudlard ? Comment oublier tous les sorts lancés dans le château et ses alentours ? Comment oublier que la plupart avait tué ? Comme oublier l'image de centaines de sorciers tombant, la vie les quittant ? Comment oublier que des amis, des personnes qu'ils côtoyaient depuis plusieurs années, avaient péri ? Comment oublier que cela aurait pu être eux ?

Alors tout ses combattants ont pour oublier leurs douleurs et leurs questions été ceux qui se sont le plus investi dans la reconstruction de leur monde. Mais maintenant quatre mois après, la communauté sorcière avait repris peu à peu de la stabilité. Et n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Ces jeunes, car pour la plupart ils étaient seulement des adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence, avait vécu ensemble depuis la fin de la terrible guerre. Mais maintenant chacun devait se séparer, essayer de vivre le plus normalement possible. Alors bien sur personne n'allait vivre seul. Ginny et Ron retournaient vivre au Terrier avec Molly et Arthur, et la plupart de la famille Weasley qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de Fred. Neville allait vivre en colocation avec Dean et Seamus. Luna avec Susan et Hannah. Lavande, Pavarti et Padma aussi. Harry lui avec l'aide de Kréattur et Dobby essayait de remettre en état Godric's Hollow. Pendant ce temps il vivait au Square Grimmauld. Pas tout a fait seul d'ailleurs.

Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, il venait d'arriver à coté des tombes de ses parents, de Sirius, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de corps, et de _Nymphadora Tonks Lupin _et _Rémus Lupin_. Andromeda avait préféré que Dora reste avec son mari et Harry avait voulu réunir les maraudeurs. Il regarda d'abord la tombe du couple atypique. Un loup-garou et une Méthamorphomage. Quatorze ans de différence, mais un amour exemplaire. Il s'était battu ensemble jusqu'au bout. _Tendresse_ et _admiration_ était les deux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ce petit bout de femme qui s'était battu longtemps pour avoir Rémus, et pour ce dernier, son presque oncle. Harry savait que Rémus avait été tué par Dolohov, surement après la mort de Dora, quant à cette dernière Bellatrix Lestrange avait encore fait une victime, sa propre nièce. Quelle ironie quand on sait qu'elle avait déjà tué son cousin deux ans auparavant. _Sirius Black_, son parrain, qu'il n'avait en réalité presque pas connu. Mais une personne qu'il avait considérée pendant deux ans comme une figure paternelle. Du moins il était ce qui y ressemblait le plus. _Amour_. C'était ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour lui, qui a vécu deux ans en cavale et un an dans une horrible maison. Cet homme qui est mort devant ses yeux.

Enfin son regard tomba sur les deux dernières pierres tombales, qui était tellement rapprochées qu'elles donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'une seule pierre tombale. Deux stèles simples de couleurs grises presque blanches mais qui dégageaient quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas décrire. Et qui paraissaient bien différente sans la couche de neige qui les recouvrait la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

_Lily Potter. _Sa mère. De suite une image vint dans son esprit. Un petit bout de femme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux et aux yeux émeraude. Les mêmes que lui. Cette femme qui l'aimait. Et qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Il ne put s'empêche un instant de s'en vouloir. S'il n'était pas venu au monde, sa mère serait en vie. Mais il se reprit, elle avait choisi de l'avoir, et elle avait choisi de se sacrifier dans l'espoir qu'il vive. _Amour_, _respect_, _tendresse _et _admiration_ était ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie et qui l'avait aimé pendant les quinze premiers mois de sa vie.

_James Potter_. Son père. Une nouvelle image s'imprima dans son esprit. Son sosie avec des yeux marron. Les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais et en bataille que lui. Cet homme qui l'avait aimé. Et qui avait tout fait pour que lui et sa mère survivent. Encore une fois un pincement au cœur lui vint. Sans lui ses parents seraient encore en vie entrain de s'aimer. Mais pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes il se reprit. Son père tout comme sa mère savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Et puis s'il n'avait pas été là cela aurait été Neville à sa place. Bien que ses parents soit fous, ils étaient encore en vie, d'ailleurs le jeune garçon qui avait joué un rôle décisif dans la victoire recherchait avec acharnement un moyen de rendre la raison à ses parents. _Amour_, _admiration_ était les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui avait eu une vie trop courte, mais qui l'avaient passée en donnant son amour autant qu'il pouvait. A ses amis, sa mère et à lui.

Harry se releva, toutes ces personnes formidables appartenaient au passé. Un nouveau monde se profilait à l'horizon et il comptait bien en profiter. Son regard tombe sur deux silhouettes illuminées par le soleil à l'entrée du cimetière. Une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et un petit bébé de cinq mois. Il sourit. _Hermione Granger _et _Teddy Lupin. Sa petite amie et son filleul. Beaucoup de personnes et eux même avaient été surpris quand l'Élu et sa meilleure amie s'étaient mis en couple. Mais personne ne contrôle les sentiments et après quelques discussions houleuses, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins accepté. Quant à son filleul, il était tout naturel pour lui de s'en occuper, bien que la grand-mère du petit, Andromeda Tonks le prenait souvent avec elle._

Hermione allait passer ses Aspics au mois de septembre n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de réviser pour les avoir. Puis elle prendrait une année sabbatique pour reconstruire sa vie avec Harry et Teddy, vu que l'année écoulée n'avait pas été vraiment reposante. Quant à Harry, il s'était arrangé avec Minerva pour prendre des cours par correspondance et passer ses Aspics en juin. De cette façon il pouvait rester avec sa merveilleuse petite amie et son adorable filleul.

Il rejoint les deux personnes et dans un dernier regard vers le cimetière il transplana pour la demeure des Black. Un monde nouveau arrivait. Un monde où il avait enfin une famille qui l'aimait et que lui aimait autant en retour.

* * *

**Note de fin : Voilà en espérant que vous ayez apprécié la première partie ! N'oubliez pas les reviews sont gratuites, vont vite à taper et sont très efficaces pour le moral de l'auteure !**


	2. Teddy et Hermione

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling**

**Note : Et voici la deuxième partie de cette toute petite fic, elle est beaucoup moins sombre que la première qui était plus centré sur l'après-guerre, là c'est vraiment juste concentré sur Teddy et Harry, avec un petit peu de Hermione ! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Sachez que je mets cette fic en complète bien qu'il y ait une possiblilité que j'en fasse une fic plus longue ( j'ai une idée dans la tête) , mais vu qu'en ce moment je suis pas mal fatigué ( pas encore tout à fait calée au rythme du lycée je crois ), cela ne sera pas tout de suite, à moins bien sur que j'ai beaucoup de demandes et à ce moment là vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry regardait son filleul âgé maintenant de six mois dormir dans son berceau. Ce petit était formidable. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Bien que parfois il devienne un véritable petit démon. Surtout quand il faisait de la magie accidentelle.

Hermione était parti se promenait au Chemin de Traverse avec Luna, Ginny, Pavarti, Padma, Lavande, Susan et Hannah. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu envie d'y aller. Et puis il avait envie de profiter d'une journée en tête en tête avec son filleul. Bien que ce dernier soit encore un peu petit pour en profiter.

Le jeune homme décida donc de travailler un peu, il alla chercher ses cours puis s'installa sur un petit bureau dans la chambre du bambin. Hermione disait souvent que son petit-ami était trop protecteur, mais la guerre n'était finie que depuis cinq mois et il n'était pas encore tout à fait rassuré. De plus Dora et Rémus lui avait fait confiance, alors il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Teddy.

Harry était plongé dans ses cours et ses devoirs depuis un peu plus d'une heure quand des gazouillements le sortirent de sa concentration.

- Alors petit chenapan tu as fini ta sieste ?

Le bébé lui répondit en babillant plus fort, Harry sourit et lui donna quelques jouets avant de se remettre au travail, Teddy devrait bientôt avoir faim mais pour l'instant il avait encore un peu de temps.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le mignon bébé commença a pleuré.

- Chut Teddy, je finis mon devoir et après je te donne à manger, tu peux attendre encore quelques minutes, mon chéri ?

Le bambin sembla se calmer et Harry se remit au travail.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que Teddy commençait à s'impatienter Harry finit son parchemin, regardant l'heure et constatant qu'il était à peine l'heure du goûter de son filleul, il décida de se relire. Mais malheureusement le bébé en avait décidé autrement, tout en pleurant plus fort il fit venir la feuille de son parrain jusqu'à lui. Harry regarda dans un premier temps sa feuille s'envoler, puis se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer quand il vit son précieux devoir dans les mains de son adorable mais terrible filleul.

- Teddy, chéri rend moi ça tout de suite !

Le petit garçon gloussa puis le regarda, regarda encore la feuille et fit un magnifique sourire innocent. Pendant ce temps là Harry s'était rapproché du berceau. Il tendit la main puis dit :

- Allez mon ange, donne la feuille à Parrain Harry, s'il te plait ?

Le bébé tendit les bras vers son parrain et accepta de redonner la feuille. Harry sourit. Teddy était sans aucun doute le fils de Rémus, inventant toute sorte de farces pour obtenir de l'attention. Il se rappela du premier acte de magie de son filleul.

_C'était le 31 juillet, Harry venait de fêter ses dix huit ans dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse bien qu'encore un peu retenue à cause de la fin de la guerre. Le petit Teddy avait presque quatre mois, mais il faisait de très courte nuit. Les jeunes s'étaient couchés assez tard à cause de la fête, donc quand le bébé se réveilla à cinq heures du matin pour un biberon, Harry eut un peu de mal à émerger. Quand il arriva enfin à se lever, les pleurs de son filleul s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Intrigué, Harry alla voir dans sa chambre, il savait très bien que quand Teddy avait faim, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter sauf son biberon. _

_Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre la plus accueillante de la maison; en effet elle avait été repeinte en bleu ciel, et avait un nombre de jouets et de photos assez conséquent; il pu voir Hermione, sa meilleure amie donnait le biberon à son filleul. Il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'orner ses lèvres à la vue de la jeune fille. Depuis quelque temps, ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé. Il était en train de tomber amoureux. Oh bien sur il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments._

_Il entra dans la chambre._

_- Hey Mia, merci de t'être levée pour nourrir ce petit monstre._

_La jeune fille releva la tête et lui répondit d'un ton plein de reproches, bien que un sourire soit sur son visage :_

_- Enfin voyons Harry, ton filleul n'est pas un monstre. Et de rien, tu sais je l'aime beaucoup et puis j'étais réveillée alors…_

_- Vraiment, et qu'Est-ce qui t 'empêchait de dormir Mia ?_

_- Oh, rien d'important juste des pensées…_

_- Tu n'as pas de cauchemars au moins ?_

_- Mais non Harry je vais bien je te jure, juste une petite insomnie, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?_

_En effet, la plupart des combattants avaient été victimes de cauchemars pendant un moment, et Harry ne voulait pas que sa Mia en ait._

_- Oui, ça arrive. _

_Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épale de Harry pendant que Teddy papillonnait des yeux tout en buvant son biberon._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit avait fini son biberon, et commençait à s'ennuyer dans les bras d'Hermione. D'un seul coup les deux jeunes gens virent une peluche loup, peluche préférée de Teddy s'envolait vers eux. Ils se regardèrent surpris et éclatèrent de rire et de joie. Teddy venait de faire son premier acte magique. _

_Harry ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la jeune fille. Le baiser fut interrompu par les gloussements du bébé qui les observait. _

_Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et di gêné : _

_- Euh, désolé Mia, je voulais pas, enfin je sais que tu ressens pas pareil pour moi…. Je suis désolé._

_Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-tué-Voldemort se leva et commença à partir à vive allure quand Hermione prit la parole :_

_- Harry, les pensées qui m'empêchaient de dormir…. C'était toi._

_- Tu veux dire que tu voudrais sortir ave moi ?_

_Devant l'air gêné et confus de son ami, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire et rétorque tout en s'approchant de l'Élu._

_- Eh bien…_

_Elle l'embrassa, le bambin coincé entre eux deux._

_- Je pense que tu as ta réponse._

_Et voilà comment commença l'histoire d'amour entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger._

Harry sourit à ce souvenir. En fait, il sortait avec Hermione grâce à son filleul, sans lui ils seraient surement en train de se tourner autour. Harry arriva à la cuisine, et donna un petit pot « compote de pommes » à Teddy. Enfin essaya, parce que le petit démon pas du tout coopératif, aspergea toute la cuisine de compote. Quand Hermione rentra, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille et Harry recouvert de compote essayait vainement de convaincre son filleul mort de rire de manger. Hermione alla embrasser le petit garçon, puis son petit ami, en riant.

- Ah Mia chérie tu es rentrée, tu vas pouvoir m'aider …

- Ah non désolée Harry chéri, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à ranger, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sure que tu vas y arriver, après tout c'est toi l'adulte, non ?

- C'est pas juste tu es méchante Hermione !

- Oh mon chéri, tu es mignon, on dirait un petit garçon !

Pour seule réponse ledit petit garçon lui tira la langue.

- Je t'aime aussi chéri !

Et Hermione partit à l'étage en riant de plus belle. Harry quant à lui prit une tête de condamner et dit :

- Bon aller à nous deux petits diablotins !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, les deux amoureux observaient le bambin dormir.

- Il est tellement mignon !

- Oui Mia, il est mignon, sauf quand il s'agit de lui donner à manger, c'est un vrai petit diable.

- Mais non Harry ! Il s'amuse juste !

- Oui, au moins il nous entraîne pour nos enfants, c'est un vrai mini maraudeur.

- Oui, mais pour nous ça sera plus tard.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Mia, un petit diablotin est plus que suffisant; mais par contre rien ne nous empêche de nous entraîner à en faire ?

Et les deux jeunes amoureux partirent en riant vers leur chambre pour une nuit d'amour.

* * *

**Note de fin : Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas une review est gratuite, vite faite, mais fait très plaisir à l'auteur ! ( yeux de chiot malheureux)**


End file.
